Many laterally unsupported surfaces placed near walls form a gap between the unsupported surface and the wall. Movement of the laterally unsupported surface due to use of the item or movement of the floor near the item can cause damage to the item or the wall. An example of this is a toilet flush tank. When the toilet flush tank is installed in a bathroom a gap can form between the back of the tank and the wall. Many toilets experience rocking or other movement at the connection point between the toilet tank and the toilet bowl. This movement can create leaks, cracks, and flooding problems at the connection point. A common reaction to this prevent movement is to tighten the fasteners at the connection point of the tank and bowl. Over tightening the fasteners can cause the tank or bowl to crack and may not completely prevent the movement. Other devices used to prevent or limit the movement of the tank include wedges and complex brackets. The wedges are often unsightly and unstable. The available brackets often require fasteners to affix the pieces to the wall or laterally unsupported surface. The space in which to insert the stabilizer is often small and awkward to measure and insert tools to secure the bracket. Hence, a need exists for a simple, inexpensive and appropriately sized bracket for stabilizing a laterally unsupported surface.